This Is What Happens When A Britt And Frenchmen Are Bored And Drunk
by TheRussianGirl
Summary: France gets bored one day and calls England. England invites him over. France bring wine, they get drunk, and shiz happens. Bad summary, better story.


Arthur sat in his house bored out of his mind. His phone started to buzz, indicating that someone was calling him. He picked his phone up and looked at the caller ID. _Francis Bonnefoy. _He sighed.

'_**Even though he's annoying, I am bored….'**_ He thought.

He flipped his phone open and answered, "Hello Francis."

"Ah! How did you know it was me mon cher?" The sweet voice of the Frenchmen asked.

Arthur smiled and said, "Caller ID."

"Of course! Anyway, are you busy? Because I'm terribly bored!" Francis said dramatically.

"As a matter of fact, I'm terribly bored as well!" Arthur said, sitting up slightly, hoping that he might get something to do.

"Great! Do you mind if I come over then?!" He asked.

"Sure!" Arthur answered happily.

"Yay~! I'll be over soon mon petit chaton~!" The Frenchmen sang before hanging up.

The Britt closed his phone and smiled to himself. He would finally get some alone time with the man he'd been in love with since they were kids. But would he be able to tell him?

* * *

_Knock knock knock!_

Arthur jumped up from his spot on the couch and ran to the door. He opened it and smiled at the taller blond in front of him. He smiled a little more and flushed slightly when he leaned down slightly and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Arthur mon cher!" Francis said, hugging him.

Even though Arthur was in love with him, he usually acted rude and mean to Francis. But today, he was in an unreasonably good mood. He returned the hug happily. When they let go, Arthur closed the door and led Francis into the living room.

"Oh, Arthur! I brought some wine for us to drink!" Francis remembered, holding up the bag that contained two bottles of wine.

Arthur nodded with yet another smile. He got up and went into the kitchen, returning with two wine glasses. He set them on the coffee table and sat down as Francis popped open the wine bottle. He poured the wine into the two glasses and handed one to Arthur.

"Thank you." He said, taking it and sipping.

"You're quite welcome." Francis replied with a smile of his own.

They sat for a while talking and sipping their wine. Soon though, the first bottle was gone and they were pouring the second bottle. They were already more than tipsy but not yet drunk.

"Damn… this is good wine…." Arthur slurred.

"Well, it _is _French wine~!" Francis answered.

Arthur just smiled, rolled his eyes, and drank his wine. And within ten minutes, the second and final bottle of wine was gone and Arthur was drunk off his ass. They had somehow gotten into a conversation about their countries.

"I'm the bloody British Empire!" Arthur said, slurring slightly.

"Yes Arthur, I know that." Francis laughed.

Arthur looked down sadly and said, "But everyone forgot…. And everyone left me…."

Francis was shock momentarily at his words, but bounced back quickly, saying, "Non! Nobody forgot you! Nobody left you!"

"Yes they did!" Arthur said, looking up with tears in his eyes.

"Who left you mon cher…?" Francis asked softly.

"Alfred…. Alfred left me all those years ago…. He wants nothing to do with me…. I know he says that's no why he left, but I know it's true…. And Antonio left me…! We were friends before our pirate days…. But now… he just treats me like shit….. And you left me too Francis…" Arthur said, looking down again.

Francis again was shocked at his words. But mostly that he said he had left him.

"When Arthur…? When did I leave you…?" He asked.

"During the Austrian War of Succession…." Arthur answered, still looking down.

Francis looked at him sadly, not even bothering to say he didn't. Because he did. And he knew it too. He looked at the drunk Britt in front of him and noticed tears falling onto his hands that were folded in his lap.

"Arthur...?" Francis asked, reaching out and touching his shoulder.

Arthur's head snapped up and looked into the older man's blue eyes.

"Why are you crying mon cher?" He asked.

Arthur reached up and touched his face. He _was _crying. But why?! He thought about why he was crying and only started to cry harder. Francis took the smaller man into his arms and stroked his sandy blond hair softly.

"Shh... Arthur don't cry mon cher..." He said, holding him tightly.

Arthur just kept cry and clung to him.

"Now, tell me why you're crying Arthur..." Francis said, pulling him back a little so he could look at him.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. Francis put a hand on his cheek, making him blush slightly.

"Please Arthur..." He said, stroking his cheek.

Arthur sighed and blurted out, "Because I love you and you left me!"

As soon as it left his mouth he slapped his hand over it. He blushed a deep crimson as the alcohol started to where off.

_**'Did I really just say that?!'**_He thought.

Francis smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Arthur's. The sandy blond blushed and hesitantly kissed back. Francis wrapped his arms around his lower back and pulled him very close. Arthur's brain turned to lust and he wrapped his arms around Francis' neck and kissed him harder.

When they parted, Francis said, "I'm sorry I left you mon amour..."

"It's ok Francis... Just don't ever do it again..." Arthur said.

Francis picked Arthur up and carried him into his room. He dropped him onto the bad and crawled on top of him.

"I won't ever leave you..." Francis said, kissing him fiercely.

* * *

~The next morning~

Arthur woke up with something pressed up against his back. Or, someone pressed up against his bare back. He looked over his shoulder slightly and saw Francis smiling at him with still closed eyes.

"Francis... Are you awake...?" He asked quietly.

The older man nuzzled the back of Arthur's neck and smiled more.

"So I can take that as a yes?" Arthur said.

"Oui mon amour..." Francis said, tightening his arms around Arthur's waist.

Arthur smiled and rolled over, snuggling into his chest. A sudden pain shot through his back side and he whimpered.

"Are you alright Arthur?!" Francis asked worriedly.

Arthur nodded and said, "Y-yeah...! My arse just hurts...!"

Francis smiled lightly and said, "I'm sorry mon Cher... I should have been gentler with you last night! But I was so excited I could not help myself!"

"It's fine Francis. Besides... I kinda like it like that..." Arthur said shyly.

"Ohonhonhon~! Arthur, do you mean to say you like it rough?!" Francis said, smirking pervertedly.

Arthur blushed and said, "Well I _am_ a brutal pirate captain!"

"Were Arthur, you _were_ a brutal pirate captain. Now you're just a sexy little submissive gentleman." Francis said.

Arthur blushed redder than his lovers favored roses and said, "W-well I... I... Shut up you bloody git!"

Francis laughed and kissed his lover again.

'_**Maybe this won't be so bad….'**_ Arthur thought, kissing back.

~End~


End file.
